Constantly In Denial
by chibi 2 tha kimi
Summary: Someone's trying to bring the new Head Boy and Head Girl closer together, but their friends do whatever it takes to crush the matchmaker's plans. However, Hermoine and Draco feel something, but they constantly deny these new feelings...
1. A Rather Ticklish Dream

**Ch.1 A Rather Ticklish Dream**

There are two kinds of surprises in the world. One of them is the good surprise, the pleasant surprise, like a hug when you least expect it or winning a huge lot of money in a raffle. The other one is the bad, dreaded surprise. An example is like the news of a death of a person when they seemed perfectly fine, or your face being spot-free the day before prom, and then when you wake up the day of the prom, your face has had a surprising acne attack. A seventeen-year-old witch named Hermoine Granger has received a good surprise and a bad surprise.

The good surprise, well, it hardly came as a surprise to her when an owl came flying through the Weasley's (fortunately, for the large, brown tawny bird) open window, hauling supply lists for Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermoine, and a Head Girl badge for Hermoine. She was the perfect model for the noble and dignified role as Head Girl. Intellectual, honest, studious and the cleverest witch in her year, receiving the Head Girl badge was simply inevitable.

Hermoine received a very unpleasant surprise the very moment she slid open the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment door on the Hogwarts Express.

"MALFOY!" she screeched when she saw the pale, white-blond haired Slytherin sitting down on one of the seats, looking up at her with an equal amount of disgust.

"Damn it, I have to work with this Mudblood for a whole year?" Draco spat, his face contorted with repulsion. "Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this?"

Hermoine stepped into the compartment and shoved Draco's heavy trunk with all the strength she could muster off the seat across from him and onto the floor to make room for herself on the now-vacant seat. She crossed one leg over the other and glared at her enemy.

"No, I think the real question is, how the _hell_ did you become Head Boy? I think there has been a mistake, because I've never heard of a ferret patrolling the halls with a Head Boy badge pinned to his furry little chest."

Draco leered at the girl but crossed his arms without letting his gaze wander away from Hermoine. Obviously, he couldn't come up with a good riposte, and the humiliating ferret-bouncing incident with "Mad-Eye" Moody in their fourth year has scarred his life for eternity. So the two sat in silence, glaring at each other with pure hatred.

Nearly ten minutes later, Hermoine became restless and her face grew sore from frowning at Malfoy with furrowed brows for too long. The staring contest ended three minutes ago when Malfoy's eyelids became heavy and fluttered shut. But Hermoine stayed awake, because she thought it was risky to doze off in the presence of an enemy. An enemy armed with a wand who has had six years of magical knowledge.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, _Hermoine reflected, _almost human._ Before she could stop herself, a small smile played on her lips as she watched Draco's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He no longer looked like the boy Hermoine remembered from their first year. Draco went thought a wonderful transformation during the summer hols. Instead of gelling his hair back like he used to, Draco let his platinum-blond hair fall just above his steel eyes. His face was still pale but his teenage-face was converted into a very handsome man's.Hermoine's eyes traveled down to his tight dark-blue shirt, which accentuated his six-pack and pecs (_Must be from Quidditch practice, _Hermoine mused.), and then to his long and lean legs. She never looked it, but she, for the first time, thought he looked like… he _was_ a sex god. But the girl prayed that she would never let that thought cross her mind ever again.

Draco gave a small stir in his sleep and murmured, "Stop it, Mudblood, that tickles."

Hermoine felt her face grow hot. What the _hell_ did he just say? And just _what_ were the two doing in his slumber? She rose from her seat angrily and shook him as hard as she could.

"Nnnngh--ahhhh!" Draco shouted. His eyelids flew open and his stormy gray eyes reflected confusion. A moment later his mind became focused and he saw a glaring witch staring down at him. A split second later Hermoine gave off a frightened squeak and unclasped her hands from his shoulders quickly as though scalded; she took a step back.

Taking advantage of this moment, Draco lifted himself off of his seat to face Hermoine eye-to-eye, even though she was a couple inches shorter than he was.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" Draco snarled, putting on his most intimidating voice. "Why were you harassing me?" He was pleased to see Hermoine trembling slightly, and he inwardly chuckled.

"I - er - I had to wake you up because we need to patrol the corridors," Hermoine half-lied. Really, the truth was that she couldn't stand to hear anymore of Draco's sleepy mumbles, and him using the words "Mudblood" and "tickles" in the same sentence was just too much, even though he wasn't conscious of it. She gave off a small shudder.

Draco evidently noticed her action, because then he said, "Something the matter, Granger?" He wore a faint smile, appearing amused. Hermoine shook her head vigorously and made for the exit, but Draco quick-stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move," Hermoine commanded, glowering up at the Head Boy. Draco tutted softly.

"Now, now, Granger," he said, as if he were patiently trying to tell a stubborn student that two plus two did equal four, "where are your manners? Move, please, Mr. Malfoy, sir, is the correct response."

Hermoine scoffed. "Kiss my ass."

Draco's eyebrows flew up in surprise, but then he bowed and said, "With relish."

The Gryffindor girl seemed scandalized by this response. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Move it, Malfoy," she growled. "Though I would gladly enjoy cursing you, I am generous enough to give you this fair warning." She pointed her wand at Draco in a threatening way.

Draco didn't seem to be unnerved by this. "Granger, must we always do this the hard way? All I'm asking of you is to ask me politely to move; I'm not asking you to drop down and grovel at my feet, but now since that notion has crossed my mind, I--"

_"Rictusempra!"_ Hermoine bellowed, cutting Draco off, and a silvery flash of light shot out of the end of her wand, hitting Draco in the abdomen. He keeled forward, clutching his stomach and wheezed with laughter.

"Bastard," Hermoine said under her breath as she watched Draco rolling around on the floor, laughing, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"St-stop it, Mu-Mudblood that t-tickles!" Draco finally choked out.

Hermoine's eyes widened in shock as her mind registered what he just said. _He muttered that when he was dreaming,_ Hermoine thought.

She raised her wand once more and muttered, "Finite"; the laughing ceased. Lifting himself off the ground, Draco Malfoy brushed the front and the back of his clothes and smirked at Hermoine.

"The Tickling Charm, Granger?" Draco said. "Did Potter teach you that? He set that curse on me in our second year."

Hermoine slid the compartment door open and stepped out; her hand rested on the door for a moment, but then she took her hand off. The door slid slowly but Draco stopped it from closing.

"Come on, we got corridors to patrol," Hermoine said and turned around. She walked down the corridors at last, and Draco had no choice but to follow her.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey, Hermoine, you're back!" Ron greeted as Hermoine slid down onto a vacant seat across from Ron and next to Harry. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who usually occupied this compartment with Harry and Ron, weren't here. Hermoine questioned there whereabouts but the two boys only shrugged in response.

"So, how's the new Head Girl?" Harry said, grinning. When Harry and Ron found out of her position, they weren't surprised, but they gave heart-felt congrats. Something that would really surprise them, they discussed 15 minutes before Hermoine walked in the compartment, was someone else in their year that becoming Head Girl instead of Hermoine… or Harry becoming Snape's favorite student… or Neville not destroying anything in Potions… or in any of his classes, for the matter… or Malfoy becoming Head Boy.

Hermoine frowned and said, "I was doing fine until I had to hang around with the new Head Boy…." She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped down. _Surprise, surprise,_ Harry thought to himself bitterly.

"No freakin' way," Harry said, awestruck. Ron looked equally bewildered, but then his expression quickly changed to rage.

"If you thought Malfoy was bad as a Prefect, he'll be worse as Head Boy," Ron scowled. "Detentions everyday… shit. How could Dumbledore do this!"

Hermoine's eyes snapped back open. Dumbledore! The girl felt a small surge of annoyance and betrayal towards her Headmaster. The question was not how, but why? Why did Dumbledore pair her up with the odious Death Eater's son? The Headmaster usually has a good reason for his actions, so what was it this time?

"This is so unfair! Spending my last year with the Mudblood-hater…. I don't want to get hurt…." said Hermoine, her lips trembling. Harry got up and pulled Hermoine into an embrace.

"Don't worry, Hermoine; if he even lays a finger on you, Ron and I will make him wish he never crawled up here from Hell."

Hermoine giggled softly from his shoulder and returned a hug. At that moment, the compartment door was pulled open from outside and Draco the Head Boy stepped inside.

------------------------------------------------------------  
**(a/n) **Oh wowzers, I finished my first chappie of my first fan-ficcie! I'm sorry if it was short…. It was only the beginning and the new chapters will be much more interesting and longer. Hopefully I can complete at least three chapters before school starts (August 29). Hehe… I wanna go to school….

**I'd really appreciate comments, either uplifting or how I can improve**. Absolutely no flamers…. they hurt…. (flinches)

So… (whips out notebook and pencil) I'll write and you comment. **K ! M !  
**-------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Curses, Curses and More Curses

**Ch. 2 Curses, Curses and More Curses**

**Draco's PoV**

_One... two... three... four..._

"Malfoy, get the hell out of here!"

Hmm. It took Weasley four seconds to notice that I was "intruding" in their little private compartment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I said, looking pointedly at the Mudblood and Potter, and they instantly withdrew from each other, possible from a Love Fest... which I shouldn't think about. Once I get off, I'll be sure to rub salts on my forehead to cleanse the dirty mind...

That Potter idiot seemed to have recovered quickly from that dreadfully embarrassing scenario. I mean, anyone who has made any sort of affectionate contact with a Mudblood has the right to kill himself, right?

"I see you haven't brought your trolls Crabbe and Goyle," he said coolly. Shut up, you smart ass...

Wait... where _are_ they? Pigging out? Oh no... shit... I forgot to pick them up after patrolling... Damn!

I looked around the compartment for a flaw... _aha_...

"I notice that your precious minions Bigbottom, Loony and the Weaselette aren't present at the moment, either. Where are they? Hiding fwom de scawy Death Eaters? Or maybe from the three of your stupid chicken-ass faces?" Ooh, that struck the nerves of Potter, Weasley and Granger. Jackpot. And that's extra points for the names.

Potter and Weasley pulled out their wands and advanced towards me, but Granger held the both of them back with surprising strength.

"Harry, Ron! Stop it! He's not worth it!"

"Mudblood, are you actually _helping_ me?" I said. She glared at me. There was this steely glint in her eye that made me freeze up momentarily inside. I have never seen her this angry before, except that time that little witch dared to smack me hard across the face.

"I would never help you, even if my life depended on saving your soul, you stupid slimy arse. You and that pug-faced Parkinson can go and--"

"Hey, shut your mouth!" I shouted. Leave that Parkinson alone, you stupid cow. I drew out my wand, but she just kept on going.

"'Oh, Pansy, Pansy, I _looooooooove_ you and your enormous ass! Let's go to the pond and make incredibly filthy demon spawn!'" that Granger continued, trying to impersonate my voice, but failing horribly at it. Her stupid friends sniggered like sniggering... whatsits.

"I said shut your mouth!" I screamed and pointed my wand at her. "_Silencio!"_ The spell hit her, and she screamed in silence. Granger eyes widened in shock, and possibly fear. I strolled towards the mute girl as she fumbled for something in her pocket. Yanking out her wand, she directed it towards me once again for the second time this train ride to Hogwarts.

"Whatcha got there, Granger?" I sneered. "A wooden stick? Careful now, you might gouge someone's eye out, but that would actually be a positive for them, so then they won't have to see your hideous face again." She faltered a little, but instantly regained her confidence.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Potter said from behind me. I wheeled around to see him and that dirt-poor Weasley brandishing their wands menacingly. Hmph.

"Don't you dare hurt Hermoine."

The three of us stared at each other, and then automatically acted.

_"Stupefy!"_ Potter and Weasley bellowed, their incantations jetting out of the end of their wands.

"_Protego!"_ I shouted. Their own spells ricocheted off the shield and flew towards them. They fell down and their heads collided, knocking both of them out for good. Crimson blood slowly blossomed on the floor under their heads.

Turning back to the Mudblood, I saw her back up to the wall behind her and slide down, tears streaming down her face. Watching her shake violently, I actually felt something I never felt before about her: Pity. Who could blame her? With her two best friends unconscious, she was left silently to defend herself against the dangerous Draco Malfoy. I loosened my grip on my wand as I walked slowly to the weeping girl.

"Granger, I'm…" I started, but then stopped. I'm _what_, exactly? Sorry? A man? Actually backing down because of the pitiful state you're in?

_Stop it, Malfoy, you're going soft on her,_ a voice in my head said dangerously. _She's a bloody Mudblood, for Heaven's sake!_

_I can't! _I retorted silently. _Remember what Mad-Eye Moody did when I tried to curse someone who's had their back to me? Remember the infamous ferret-bouncing episode?_

_So? _ the voice said. _Moody isn't here! Besides, her friends are all down, just finish her off._

I paused. The battle inside my head is just wasting my time. Why am I going soft on her? What's wrong with me? Am I sick? I coughed.

Granger looked up, terrified. She raised her wand with a shaking hand, though her face was etched with courage.

I tried my "bad-boy" act again. "Don't think you can try anything, Granger, because you don't have the voice to mutter an incantation--" I stopped again, having found a loophole. Oh, shit, you don't need speak to perform a spell, you can just think it…

Granger obviously discovered this mistake, too, because then she grinned at me in a mad kind of way. She mouthed "Sayonara, Malfoy" and waved her wand at me. My arms instantly snapped to my sides and my legs were locked together as I fell backwards with a dull thud. The full Body-Bind, huh? Smart move, Granger.

She stepped over me, paused, and then pointed her wand at me once again. A spell hit me, and as I wondered silently what curse she performed, the Mudblood walked over to her to unconscious friends. I watched her wave her wand at Potter and Weasley, and seconds later they slowly sat up and blinked stupidly. I knew what she used: Enneverate.

Granger pointed at the paralyzed me, and Potter and Weasley got up and walked towards me. Both leered menacingly.

"I hope you rot in Hell, Malfoy," Weasley spat, and he kicked me brutally.

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. So that stupid Mudblood silenced me, too… damn.

Potter swung his leg far back and let it come back down with such force to my side that I rolled over a couple of time, finally landing with my stomach laying on the ground. Hot, angry tears of pain and humiliation cascaded down my face.

"That's for Hermoine," Potter said, "and for Ron" --he kicked me again-- "and for me" --another kick in the side-- "and for Buckbeak" --another kick-- "and for Hagrid" --surely my spleen must be busted by now as he kicked me again-- "and just for the sake of humanity." He finished off with a powerful final blow as I winced violently. The red-headed demon laughed harshly.

"C'mon," that bastard muttered. "Let's take out the trash." He and Weasley lifted me up carelessly. Granger seemed reluctant to open the door, but then she looked at me with such hatred and fire in her brown eyes that she pulled the door open so forcefully that the glass shattered. Oh, _shit_…

And I was thrown outside of the compartment unceremoniously. _Bastards_, I thought as the world faded black.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(a/n) **Hooray, chapter two is _finite!_ So how was it? The anger! The repulsion! The drama!

Thanks for the reviews for chapter one! I didn't think I would get any, but the day after I posted, I got five reviews, and I screamed and giggled happily (and somewhat insanely) so that my dear little sister told me to shut up... ;; So onwards with chapter three, I say! Thank you, my lovely readers! **K ! M !**

-------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Doctor Hermoine

**Ch.3 Doctor Hermoine**

**Draco's PoV**

"Draco! _Draco! _Wake up!"

Ugh, what is that horrible squealing? Oh no… it's not…

My eyes opened slowly to a very hideous female's face looming over my face.

"AUUGH!"

"Draco, honey, calm down!" Pansy Parkinson, my supposed "girlfriend," whined. "You poor thing…" Her hand swept away the hair over my eyes, but I slapped it like scorning a little child. She looked hurt as she cradled her pudgy hand.

"That hurt…" she whimpered. Then her voice suddenly dropped the honey-soaked tone she always used towards me. "What the hell was that for?" How frightening… she looks seriously revolting when she's livid.

"N-nothing… I'm still mad about the… ahh, me getting attacked thing," I invented right away. I didn't want to get hurt again, especially if the beatings came from Parkinson, because that girl can seriously injure you if you're careless of what you say.

Her expression softened a bit, and then changed back to her sad, sniveling act. "Awww…" she cooed. I inwardly shuddered.

"Man, that Potter and his friends sure beat you up bad," a voice said. I sat up and saw Blaise Zabini sneering at me. "You're bruised stupendously and you're bleeding from the side..."

Head still dizzy, I looked around.

"Wher're Crabbe an--"  
"Out getting your stuff, dear," Parkinson said. I inwardly shuddered again. Why in the world is she my girlfriend? My God, I must've not been thinking when I hooked up with her… or did she hook up with me? Or did someone hook both of us up? Aww, shit… I forgot… and I don't intend to remember. I was about to close my eyes when the compartment door slid open.

"Got your stuff, Malfoy," Goyle grunted. He walked in, carrying my trunk, followed by Crabbe who was holding my owl cage and some pastries. What a pig…

"So then, who's the new Head Girl?" Zabini said, mildly interested. Like you'd care…

"It's that Mudblood bitch, Granger!" Parkinson whined. She reached out to hold my hand but then I pretended to sneeze in it. Her face twitched in disgust and she pulled her hand away. Hah.

_"Her?"_ Zabini said, his face full of resentment.

"I know! Who _cares_ if she's the best bloody witch in our year, Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to become one of the Head people!"

"Too bad Dumbledore goes too soft on them," Zabini said, and cursed.

All the sudden, my thoughts automatically played the scene with Granger cowering against the wall, her cheeks shining with tears. I remember myself feeling some sort of sympathy towards the girl… Am I going to become like that fool of a wizard Dumbledore and live as a Muggle-lover?

_No, _a voice inside said, returning to argue with myself,_ that will never happen. Don't you dare go soft on Mudbloods; remember your reputation._

_Right, _I thought back. _Besides, it was only just _one_ time where I let my guard down._

_Yes, but you'll be spending the whole year with that damn Mudblood girl. She could use her pitiful state as an advantage to exploit you, possibly, _it said dangerously.

_Don't be silly! _I thought angrily. _That's a stupid thought. She won't get the best of me, dammit! I swear, I will _never_ love a Mudblood!_

And with that, the anger and discomfort inside ebbed away and was replaced with self-satisfaction.

"So how're you gonna deal with this year, Malfoy?" Crabbe grunted and stuffed his face with a Cauldron Cake.

I frowned. "I don't know. She and her damn friends can curse me to oblivion if I'm not careful… Actually, this job with Granger is pretty risky."

"Aww, is Drakey-Wakey scared of a wittle Mudblood?" Zabini in a mock-baby voice, and the compartment laughed.

"Hell no!" I roared and shot out of my seat towards Zabini, but there was this piercing pain in my side and I cringed. Looking down at my shirt, I noticed a dark crimson stain on the side that horribly looked like blood. Parkinson got up and ushered me back to my seat, and I didn't reject her help. That arsehole Zabini smirked malevolently. I'd rain curses on him if he weren't so big and menacing.

"Ahhh," I moaned, laying down across two seats. "I think my ribs are broken…" Parkinson looked at me, worriment crossing her face.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger did this to you, right?" she said with a slight tone of anger. "Zabini! Bring Granger here."

Reluctantly, Zabini got up and obeyed her orders. As he slammed the compartment door shut, the four of us left in the carriage waited. Crabbe and Goyle looked relaxed, just pigging out and reading their comic books, and all though Parkinson was still flustering over the state I was in, I'd bet the Weasleys all the money my family has that she didn't have a sinking feeling in her stomach like I did, because I would be facing the Mudblood once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermoine's PoV**

"Are you sure you guys are fine?" I asked, somewhat timidly. They grunted (like I was supposed to decipher that as a yes or no) and glared at each other.

"I'm sick and tired of him," Harry muttered. Ron nodded in a jerky way and looked out the window. We must be near Hogwarts, because the scenery outside dimmed to a dark, moody hue of black. As I thought these words, the lights in the compartment and the corridors flickered on and buzzed, purging the darkness with its rays of light.

"You know, you shouldn't have harassed him so," I whispered.

I seemed to have crossed a line, because then Ron jerked his head towards me and snarled, "He deserved every moment of his beating." And with that, he looked back and stared out the window, now with a cross look.

I wrung my hands anxiously. Are we going to punished for this? No… no, of course not, people get beaten up before and at school, and hardly anyone gets penalized, with the exception of the teachers catching their misbehavior. But how would a Head Boy and Head Girl be reprimanded? I suppose our badges will be taken away, and I will _not_ let that happen to me, as I have deserved this reward for my six successful years at Hogwarts. I made a solemn promise to myself to not get involved with any trouble, just for the sake of my status as Head Girl.

The tense silence made me slightly uneasy. Harry and Ron were still fuming over Malfoy. I can understand their fury, because putting up with Malfoy for so many years can be just too much to bear.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Well, we should change now…"

The two boys slowly got up to their trunks, and I followed suit, but then I just remembered with a sick feeling that my trunk was still in the Head compartment. I sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" Harry said, slightly cross. I backed up fearfully. His expression slowly changed to regret.

"I'm sorry, Hermoine, it's just that Malfoy, you know…?"

Ron, who was pulling down his robe, which was raised off the floor by about two inches, said, "I'm sorry, too, Hermoine. It's just that, well, he just makes us so damn angry…" He clenched his fists, but then quickly let go. "Sorry," he muttered. "I won't let him get to me." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Er, okay," I said. I was glad that they weren't that angry anymore. I turned around towards the door. "My robe's in the Head compartment; I'll just go and get it." My hand barely stretched out towards the door when it opened from the outside.

"Huh?" I said as a tall black boy stepped inside.

"Hello, Mudblood," Blaise Zabini said, leering. "Let's go. Miss Pansy Parkinson, ah, would like to see you at the moment." He did a mock-bow and stepped out, slamming the door shut in front of me before I could step my foot out through the door. I shook my head and rushed outside to follow the Slytherin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini opened a compartment door and pushed me through. He walked in after me and pulled the door shut.

"Mudblood, you and your pathetic friends hurt my Draco! Now fix him!" a voice shrieked. I quickly looked around to find Pansy Parkinson staring angrily at me. Malfoy's head was on her lap, but he looked like he regretted where he was. He tried pushing himself up and off her, but she quickly shoved him down. The fight continued until he jadedly gave up. A smirked slipped on my face.

"Parkinson, calm down," Zabini shushed. I quickly moved towards Parkinson and Malfoy, because Zabini shot a glaring look at me that read, "You heard the girl. Fix him."

"So, ah, what seems the be the problem?" I said. All eyes were on me. This felt like a hospital scene, where I was the doctor and Malfoy was the sore patient. _I really, really don't want to be here, _I thought regretfully.

"Malfoy claims his ribs are broken, after such abuse your friends delivered to him," Zabini said, looming over my shoulder. I gave off a frightened squeal, and he chuckled softly in my ear.

"M-move off, I need space," I said, and surprisingly, he obeyed. I watched him sit himself down from across the compartment.

"I, um…" I gulped. This is just so unbearably nerve-wracking. "M-Malfoy" --he suddenly looked at me-- "I need you to… er, t-take off your… shirt…" My heart beat wildly.

Parkinson seemed outraged to my request. "No way is he going to play stripper for you, Mudblood!"

I grimaced. "Please refrain from using that name towards me." Parkinson was about to start again but I quickly cut her off. "Look, Parkinson, do you want me to help Malfoy or not?"

She whined. "Isn't there another way?" After looking at the stony face I gave her, she shut up and lifted Malfoy off of her lap.

"Sit up," I ordered, and he reluctantly obeyed, but with scowls. Then, hesitantly, he peeled off his shirt.

I gasped. His right side was bruised and beaten up badly. _Oh, God, why, Harry and Ron?_ I thought gravely. Parkinson gave off a small sob.

My hand reached out to feel the bruised area, but he quickly slapped my hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

"Look, I know you don't want any of my 'germs', but I need to see if anything's broken!"

He frowned for such a long time that I thought he was going to refuse, but then he sighed and grumbled an 'okay.'

For the second time, my hand reached out to feel around on the damaged part of his side. Malfoy winced in pain and cursed me. Then I felt around on his ribs. This went around for a few minutes until Parkinson shouted, "Okay, I think you've touched him quite enough!"

I glowered at her. "Well, his ribs aren't broken; I suppose Harry and Ron barely missed his rib cage, but otherwise I can help him." I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards his right side. "_Episkey."_ Malfoy sucked air through his teeth while his side was mended. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Parkinson looking awestruck. I smirked inwardly, satisfied.

I awaited an expression of gratitude from my patient, but he just hastily pulled his shirt over his chest. He put it on inside out _and _backwards, but he didn't seem to care; he just wanted me out of here as quickly as possible.

"Right," I said, a little teed off for a neglected show of thanks. Avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Malfoy's, I hurriedly made for the exit. I rushed towards my own compartment, but then I remembered again that my trunk was in the Head compartment. Cursing, I wheeled around and ran off for my trunk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So what was that all about?" Ron finally asked thickly through a mouth full of Yorkshire pudding as he watched Malfoy being babied by Parkinson. Wow, does that girl love Malfoy…

Since everyone was boarding off the Hogwarts Express barely after I pinned the Head Girl badge onto my robe, I didn't get a chance to speak to Harry or Ron. And since I had to assist the younger students into Hogwarts and stop Malfoy from jinxing them, I didn't get to see my friends at all until the feast.

"I had to play doctor for Malfoy," I grumbled. Suddenly, Ron sputtered and flecks of pudding were sprayed everywhere. I screamed in disgust; he muttered a sorry and pulled out his wand.

_"Scourgify," _he said, and the pudding on my robes disappeared. I looked at my plate; my ham was spotted with pudding. I pushed it away, having lost my appetite.

"Right, so you _played doctor for Malfoy?"_

I stared at him. "Well, he was bruised up because of you two..." I shot a look at Harry, who dropped his gaze and bit into his treacle tart, his eyes fixed on his food. "You shouldn't resort to violence, you know."

"Oh, yeah, and if we don't, he won't," Harry said, suddenly looking at me.

"Well, maybe he can change… who knows?" I mumbled. But even I doubted that notion.

"Malfoy? Change?" Harry said, looking at Ron. They both laughed. "Hermoine, since when have you seen Malfoy show an act of kindness, especially towards us? That idea is just so… um…" He stopped and looked lost in thought.

"Preposterous?" I pitched in, smiling.

All of a sudden, the dishes holding the food were wiped clean. Ron moaned sadly. His hand was reached out to where the pumpkin pie used to be. We all looked expectantly at the staff table, and Dumbledore rose with elegance. We were all staring at the greatest wizard of all time… but he made the mistake of assigning the Head duties with Draco Malfoy…

Beaming at his students, he opened his mouth to recite the start-of-term notices.

"So, as all your stomachs are happy and full," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "I would like to start of with some notices.

"Younger students must be advised that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden…"

I tuned in and out of his speech. I heard this many times; I can easily rehearse it, almost word from word. I watched Malfoy straighten his Head Boy badge with a conceited look. _He doesn't deserve it,_ I thought. _Dumbledore must have an excuse…_

MY thoughts were disturbed by a roaring applause, especially coming from Harry and Ron. I scanned down the table and saw Ginny, Luna and Neville clapping and whistling. There they are! Where were they on the train?

"Hermoine, why aren't you clapping?" Ron said, looking slightly bemused.

"Huh?"

"Look at the staff table! Look who's the new Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts teacher!" Harry shouted. I barely heard him over the tumultuous applause.

Examining the staff table, I looked for a new face…. Oh my! My face split into a grin.

"Alright, Tonks!" I screamed and clapped. Tonks, whose hair was still spiky and bubble gum pink, looked in our direction and winked.

Once the applause had subsided (the members who knew the Order were the last to finish), Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "And now off you go to your beds to rest up for a wonderful day tomorrow! And while you do so, may I please see the Head Boy and Head Girl?"

Harry and Ron looked at me, almost apologetically.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then, huh?" Harry said. "We'll meet you up in the common room."

I blushed a little. "Oh, well, the thing is… they have Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories, and so… I won't be able to hang out with you guys that much…" Hot tears poured out of my eyes.

"Oh…" Harry said and looked and Ron. "Alright, well, we'll see you tomorrow, then." And the two left, shaking their heads.

I didn't think that I was going to see a school year where I was separated from Harry and Ron… I'll still see them during classes and feasts, but it's going to be hard to visit them when I have my Head Girl duties to attend to… A small part of me wanted to rip the badge off my robe and run after my friends, but Dumbledore was waiting for me and Malfoy… I clenched my teeth as I walked towards Dumbledore, wondering how I was going to cope with this year without Harry and Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**(a/n) **Yes, so chapter three is finished, folks... and regarding to that comment from a reviewer, yes, I admit that the trio and Malfoy _did _get a little too violent... okay _very_ violent... umm... yeah. But they're tired of each other... And I just thought they would naturally act like that. (winces) Sick, though. Yep so (stretches) on to chapter four! Please review, my dear readers! **K ! M !**

-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
